The incidence of unintentional ingestion of certain drugs has increased with the availability of legal and illicit drugs. For example, numerous, “date rape” cases have involved providing the victim with a particular drug, such as “Rohypnol” or flunitrazepam, through social activities, such as eating or drinking. Of longer standing, is the use of a Mickey Finn, chloral hydrate, to render an unsuspecting person unconscious.
It is not unheard of to secretly give certain drugs to those persons, who do not wish to participate or do not consent to partake in voluntary ingestion of legal or illegal drugs, either as a joke or with more malevolent intent. Usually, such secret application is through normally ingested materials. For example, the marijuana laced brownie is a fairly notorious story.